


Beauty

by This



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This/pseuds/This
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q shows Picard the beauty of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoCustos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoCustos/gifts).



  


 

Detail:

  



End file.
